Continuous filling of a cooking appliance is of great use not only in an á la carte restaurant operation, but also for example in over-the-counter sales in bakeries or similar. For this purpose, most large kitchen cooking appliances are equipped with multiple racks, such as those known, for example, from DE 43 24 015 C1. There, a feedback system with at least one switch, a timer and an element of a loading display is provided per insert, by means of which the respective state of loading of each insert can be displayed automatically. In addition to the said display, the setting of the heating power in dependence of the state of loading of the large kitchen cooking appliance is also known from this publication.
Furthermore, DE 103 37 161 A1 discloses a method of this type for a cooking appliance for the finishing of cooking products in which continuous loading or charging can take place in such a way that different inserts in a finishing chamber are populated with cooking product at different times. When loading each insert, a timer that is assigned to the insert is manually initiated. This timer then shows a remaining time until a predetermined cooking duration in this insert is reached. A disadvantage of this cooking appliance, which has fundamentally proven itself in practice, is that mixed loading, that is, a load of the finishing chamber with different cooking products that require different courses of the cooking process, does not lead to satisfactory cooking results.
Furthermore, in DE 100 27 072 C2 a galley oven for the heating of foods is described. Guide rails can be installed in a box-shaped heating module for the loading of tray-like inserts. After loading the heating module with inserts that carry the cooking products, a duration of a cooking operation can be set with a time interval switch, and a heating process in the heating module can be started. After the elapse of the predetermined time duration, the heating process is ended. However, a disadvantage of this oven is that continuous filling and, in particular, continuous mixed loading, does not lead to reproducible cooking results of high quality.
DE 10 2004 013 553 A1 shows a cooking appliance with predetermined parameters, program and/or mode of operation. This cooking appliance makes it possible to adjust individual parameters of a cooking program set up for a given cooking product within the limits predetermined for the cooking appliance via a simple operation; however, without being able to carry out continuous loading of the cooking appliance and, in particular, in the form of a mixed load.
In the not pre-published German patent application DE 10 2005 020 744.8, a cooking method is described in which, by determining the opening angle of a cooking chamber door during the loading of the cooking chamber with cooking product, the information thus obtained is taken into consideration in subsequent cooking processes. This makes it possible automatically to adjust the subsequent program runs, when necessary, to the degree of door opening.
The selection of a suitable cooking process in dependence on a setup location of a cooking appliance and/or upon the language used in the operation of the cooking appliance is described, for example, in DE 10 2004 020 365 B3 and DE 10 2004 013 553 A1.
There is still a need for obtaining standardized cooking results even upon continuous loading, that is, loading of a cooking chamber at different times with different cooking products and with an overlap between the different loads, namely both when loading with one type of cooking product and in the case of mixed loading. It is also desirable herein to compensate for different behaviors of users by means of a cooking method. Single stage cooking methods with continuous filling should be abandoned in order to be able to take climate changes during a cooking process into consideration as well.